Consummation
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Un petit piquenique peut vite devenir quelque chose de plus romantique...post HP6 RLNT


**Alohhhaaaaaaaaaa**

**Me revoilou avec un nouveau One-Shot traduit Remus/Tonks, mais qui cette fois-ci sera M, vous voilà prévenu! Je tiens aussi à prévenir que cette histoire se situe APRES hp6!**

**Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire originale appartient à **LupinLovesTonks

**De plus ce one-shot est dédié à "La Copine à Merry", merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews et ton soutien!**

* * *

_Consummation_ de LupinLovesTonks

Dédié à 'la copine à merry'

…………………………………………………………………………………

Le soleil était chaud et la transportait dans un sommeil léger, avec sa tête sur son épaule (à lui). C'était un des rares et lointains jours où ils avaient pu partir discrètement pour un moment privé à l'extérieur des limites de la propriété. Pour ce moment, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin avaient décidé de faire un pique-nique.

La mention de la guerre, de mort, ou de tout ce qui pourrait mettre fin à leur relaxation était interdit. En ce moment, c'était un moment pour la paix, la vie, et chérir le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble. D'autant plus que ça lui avait prit longtemps pour qu'il accepte leur relation.

Lui, à son tour, était en fait parvenu à offrir à l'écolière gloussante et ex garçon-manqué un bouquet de fleurs cueillies à la main. En fait, parfois elle s'étonnait du fait qu'un homme qui a passé la majeure partie de sa vie à fuir les relations soit capable de très rapidement la rendre faible au niveau des genoux par des gestes les plus simples…cette journée incluse.

Il était venu à son appartement, un panier à provision rempli, et les avait fait transplaner tous les deux à sa propre maison. Cela avait été un repas adorable fait de jambon fumé et de chips pour chacun. Pour ne pas mentionner le vin aux myrtilles.

La journée était parfaite. Après qu'ils aient fait leur pique-nique, ils s'étaient prélassé pendant environ une demi-heure. Ce fut pendant cette demi-heure que les yeux de Tonks s'étaient fermés avec sa tête qui reposait sur l'épaule de Remus.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un moment plus tard, alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose de froid et d'humide toucher ses lèvres. Un sourire se forma et écarta lentement ses lèvres, permettant au liquide de la cerise de toucher sa langue. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sortit la langue pour capturer le petit fruit rond. Il le tira d'un coup sec hors de sa portée avant qu'elle n'ait pu capturer son prix.

« Tortionnaire. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il haussa simplement les épaules et laissa tomber la cerise dans sa propre bouche. « Vraiment, en toute honnêteté, c'est ta perte. » Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être chagriné. Il prit le bocal et choisit une autre cerise dedans, il la retira de sa portée une fois encore. Cette fois-ci il y avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

Elle respira profondément et précipita son visage en avant pour capturer la cerise avant qu'il ne puisse l'écarter. Elle sourit d'un air suffisant alors qu'elle la mâchait lentement. Elle pencha la tête en arrière tandis qu'elle ronronnait de contentement.

« Délicieux. » Dit-elle doucement, se redressant et s'étirant.

Les bras de Remus s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il la tira, son dos (à elle) contre lui. Il mordit d'un air espiègle son cou. Il remonta son nez contre son oreille. « Oui, très délicieux. »

Tonks ferma les yeux pendant qu'il répétait les attaques de morsures et de baiser sur son cou. Elle commença à agiter les bras alors qu'elle couinait de rire et essayait de donner des coups de pieds.

« Arrête ! » Rit-elle, parvenant finalement à s'échapper de l'emprise de Remus et perdant une chaussure dans la manœuvre. « Tu es diabolique et mauvais. Tu sais que mon cou est très sensible et facilement…hum…influençable. »

Elle rougit légèrement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle baissait la tête vers la couverture. « Oh regarde, une fourmi. » Dit-elle avec intérêt. Elle se coucha sur le ventre et feint d'être profondément intéressé par une fourmi invisible, elle trottina ensuite loin de la couverture pour choisir de l'herbe et des fleurs minuscules.

Elle posa le menton sur son poing et donné doucement une secousse à son pied. Elle envoya valser son autre chaussure au loin après quelques maladroits moments où ses pieds chaussé et non-chaussé avaient frappé successivement l'herbe.

Son cœur battait toujours rapidement à cause de l'assaut de Remus dans son cou, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ravaler les sentiments qui s'étaient réveillés dans son ventre. Elle avait accepté de ne pas pousser le sujet quand il venait mais elle avait parfois du mal à garder ses mains loin de lui.

_« Il y a deux types de personnes. »_ Disait-il. _« Ceux qui sentent que le sexe n'est pas une grande chose, qui l'apprécient simplement parce qu'ils peuvent le faire. Il y a alors ceux qui pensent qu'il ne doit pas être pris à la légère, parce qu'il devrait être seulement expérimenté dans l'union de l'amour. Je suppose que tu es le type qui ne le considère pas comme une grande chose. »_

_« Tu aurais raison de le supposer… »_

_« Je suis, cependant, un de ceux qui pensent que c'est quelque chose qui devrait être expérimenté lorsque les personnes sont amoureuses. Aussi bizarre que tu puisses le penser, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec une femme que je n'aimais pas. J'ai seulement été amoureux deux fois avant et je suis heureux de ne pas avoir ruiner les choses en ayant un rapport physique avant que ces sentiment n'aient été officiellement connus d'au moins moi. Pour le moment je suis incertain de l'ampleur de mon affection pour toi. Quand je serai sûr, tu le sauras. »_

Tonks pinça les lèvres et gratta son oreille, perplexe. Elle souleva la tête et commença à jouer avec le bout de ses cheveux. Après quelques moments, elle risqua un regard à Remus.

Il avait un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres et ses yeux luisaient dangereusement. Tonks sentit son estomac remonter, elle se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et fit la course à travers la propriété, avec Remus proche derrière elle. Elle poussa un cri aigu alors qu'elle tournait rapidement et se dirigeait dans l'autre direction.

Il la pourchassa à l'extérieur de la vieille maison pendant environ cinq minutes, riant tous les deux. C'était jusqu'à ce que le pied de Tonks ne touche la racine d'un arbre et elle tomba la face la première sur le sol. Elle aurait pu épargner la chute si Remus n'avait pas été juste sur ses talons et qu'il ne lui tombe dessus.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol avec un bruit qui les fit encore plus rigoler. Tonks se tourna sur son dos, un sourire très évident sur le visage. Remus était près d'elle, sur le ventre. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête (à elle) et se pencha légèrement au-dessus d'elle, sa main libre volant doucement jusqu'à son bras pour rencontrer ses doigts.

Il amena ses doigts à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement. Il fit lentement glisser le dos de sa main sur son bras ; et elle posa sa main précédemment capturée sur son épaule.

« Nymphadora. » Dit-il doucement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir par les yeux qui dévisageaient son visage.

« Hmm ? « Répondit-elle légèrement. En ce moment elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, même si ça la laisserait frustrée comme à chaque fois qu'il arrêtait de l'embrasser. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il…ne s'arrête pas et elle ne serait alors pas frustrée.

Au lieu de lui dire quelque chose, Remus toucha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Une petite bulle d'énergie remonta le long de son corps, provenant de leurs lèvres qui se touchaient. Sa langue caressa légèrement ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'embrasse encore. D'autres bulles traversèrent son corps, la faisant frissonner.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant ; c'était juste qu'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé de _cette façon_. Les tremblement de son corps lui confirmant qu'elle serait certainement très frustrée sexuellement après que le baiser soit fini. D'un autre côté elle pouvait seulement souhaiter qu'il ne cesse pas de l'embrasser, et qu'elle ne doive pas supporter ladite frustration.

Sa main caressa doucement ses cheveux, sa joue, et le côté de sa nuque. Un doux soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tonks tendit la main et saisit les cheveux de Remus, les magnifiques cheveux grisonnant qu'elle aimait tant.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, et moins taquin. Tonks put sentir une chaleur commencer à se former entre ses cuisses. La jambe de Remus se drapa au-dessus de la sienne et elle pu sentir l'évidence qu'elle n'était pas la seule à sentir les effets du baiser.

La main de Remus se déplaça lentement sur ses hanches et ses côtes, comme s'il essayait de connaître par cœur chaque coin et recoin. Avant que Tonks ne le réalise, il souleva sa tête pendant un moment et elle vit un flash vert avant de comprendre qu'il lui avait enlevé sa chemise. Dès que sa chemise fut jetée de côté, ses lèvres rencontrèrent encore les siennes.

Tonks respira profondément et un doux gémissement vint des profondeurs de sa gorge lorsque ses doigts caressèrent ses épaules nues. Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent ses seins, il fit une pause et fit maladroitement courir ses doigts sur sa peau. Remus souleva la tête, en regard confus sur le visage, et regarda ses seins.

« J'aurais juré que tu portais un… »

Tonks rit légèrement. « J'en avais un, mais je l'ai enlevé avant que nous ne transplanions de mon appartement. »

Les lèvres de Remus formèrent un « Oh » silencieux et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Les doigts de Tonks se contractèrent pour enlever le haut de Remus de sorte qu'elle puisse sentir sa peau chaude contre le sienne. Mais, elle essaya de faire disparaître l'énorme crainte que Remus n'arrête et ne lui dise qu'ils « allaient trop loin », comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avant.

Tonks savait déjà que, comme les autres fois avant, ce moment se finirait dans sa tête. Et que ce serait un de ses nombreux moments où elle inventerait toute une fin pour elle. Une fin alternative qui finirait par les accrocher tous les deux dans la chaleur d'une passion amoureuse, juste après avoir fait l'amour sur l'herbe courbée sous eux.

Elle savait déjà que ça finirait dans un magnifique fantasme.

D'un autre côté, Remus se serait habituellement arrêté maintenant…

Son coeur sauta dans sa gorge lorsqu'il plaça de légers baisers le long de son menton et qu'il descendit le long de son cou. Un soudain sentiment de vertige traversa son corps tandis qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il se passait. Ensuite un accès soudain de colère la frappa. Et si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Et si lorsqu'elle serait nue, il la trouvait repoussante ?

Plusieurs « et si » innondèrent son esprit, la mettant dans un état de panique. Remus, sentant sa panique, souleva sa tête et la regarda fixement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Tonks rougit légèrement. « Je suis simplement nerveuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

« Ne le sois pas. » Dit-il tranquillement, touchant son nez avec le sien. Il embrassa légèrement ses lèvres.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin de petits baisers sur le bas de sa gorge. Ses doigts tirèrent sur les bords de sa chemise, essayant de la faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il se décala légèrement pour lui laisser ce plaisir, prenant légèrement appui sur ses genoux, les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

Tonks releva lentement le regard vers lui, observant chaque ligne de son corps. Plusieurs profondes cicatrices recouvraient tout son corps. Certaines semblaient vieilles, d'autres paraissaient assez nouvelles ou récemment guéries. Vu le regard dans ses yeux, il attendait un quelconque signe d'elle montrant qu'elle n'était complètement dégoûtée par les cicatrices.

Elle redressa légèrement son dos de telle sorte qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Avec le bout des doigts, Tonks parcouru les cicatrices sur sa poitrine et ses bras, se demandant quand et comment il les avait reçues. Il recula légèrement quand son doigt toucha une marque qui avait l'air assez nouvelle. Elle retira sa main et releva la tête vers lui.

« Je suis désolée ! » Cria-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas voulu te bless--- » Sa voix s'évanouit quand elle vit, qu'en fait, il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle pinça les lèvres et le frappa au bras. « Imbécile ! »

Il plaça ses mains sur son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Ses mains dérivèrent lentement vers sa taille et tirèrent sur sa ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache et qu'il la jette au loin pour qu'elle rejoigne les deux chemises déjà sur le sol.

Tonks sentit encore une fois son cœur faire un bond. Alors que chaque moment les droguait vers le suivant, elle put se sentir devenir encore plus nerveuse qu'avant. Ou peut-être que c'était juste l'anticipation qui faisait convulser chaque fibre de son être.

_Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec une femme que je n'aimais pas_, sa voix fit écho dans son esprit.

Le sourire sur le visage de Tonks devint de plus en plus grand alors qu'il la couchait sur le sol pour pouvoir la débarrasser de son jean. C'était comme s'il y avait un petit lapin qui criait dans sa poitrine, « Il m'aime, il m'aime ! » Cela lui prit toute sa volonté de retenir un cri de plaisir, sachant que si elle criait en ce moment particulier, tout serait ruiné.

Se relevant sur ses coudes, elle observa Remus enlever timidement son propre pantalon et l'envoyer vers les autres habits déjà enlevés. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, elle rabaissa ses coudes de sorte qu'elle soit étendue à plat sur l'herbe. Ses mains chaudes caressèrent ses bras et elle entoura ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent presque sauvagement. Ses doigts se retrouvèrent à la racine de ses cheveux roses ; les siens caressant son dos. Sa bouche s'éloigna de la sienne et il la contempla un long moment. Elle plaça doucement ses mains sur sa poitrine couverte de cicatrices et elle regarda ses yeux implorants.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement contre sa paume. Il humidifia ses lèvres. Les mêmes lèvres se séparèrent doucement lorsqu'elle le sentit. C'était le lent, presque torturant, sentiment lorsqu'il rentra en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Remus. » Chuchota-t-elle à perdre haleine. « S'il te plait… » Elle encra ses ongles dans sa peau quand il entra complètement en elle. Un doux cri s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait même pensé à essayer de le retenir. Elle releva les yeux vers Remus et elle vit que ses yeux s'étaient également fermés, mais qu'ils s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer de nouveau les siens.

Elle l'attira vers elle, de sorte qu'elle puisse sentir sa peau chaude complètement contre elle. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et ils basculèrent à un rythme qui, elle ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, s'accordait au rythme de leurs battements de cœur.

Leur souffle chaud se mélangeaient et se mêlaient quand leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine, si elles se touchaient. Les yeux de Remus s'obscurcirent, avec une étincelle de feu brûlant profondément. Elle s'accrocha à lui, chuchotant son nom comme une incantation dans son oreille.

Tonks toucha légèrement de sa langue sa mâchoire et lui fit une petite morsure, pas assez forte pour lui faire mal, mais assez forte pour lui laisser une marque pendant un moment. Elle entendit le grondement de Remus juste avant qu'il ne l'imite. Tonks rit doucement pendant que Remus commençait à placer de petites morsures à partir de ses lèvres jusqu'à ses épaules, en passant même par ses oreilles.

La combinaison de lui en elle et des petites morsures placées apparemment à des endroits stratégiques fit grandir une pression au plus profond de l'estomac de Tonks. Quoi que ce fût, cela devint rapidement la source de nouvelles vagues de secousses la parcourant.

Remus se releva légèrement, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour lui tenir appui. Il rentra plus profondément en elle. Tonks sentit son souffle se compresser dans sa gorge. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses bras en essayant de rattraper sa respiration.

« Presque. » Elle entendit le chuchotement de Remus alors qu'il se retirait légèrement pour rentrer une fois encore en elle. Il reprit ce moment de torture plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle halète pratiquement.

Un doux cri s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentir la pression qui s'accumulait dans son estomac s'éparpiller dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle trembla et attira Remus contre elle. Il grignota légèrement son oreille et un doux gémissement retentit dans son oreille, venant des profondeurs de la poitrine de Remus.

Il souleva la tête et la regarda, la douceur qu'elle y vit la fit sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne dois pas le dire. Je sais Remus. » Dit-elle doucement.

Pendant un moment il fut tranquille, mais ensuite ses yeux brillèrent d'un air machiavélique. « En fait, j'allais dire que nous devrions nous habiller parce qu'il fait vite froid lorsque le soleil est couché. » Il jeta un léger coup d'œil vers sa poitrine. « Regarde, tu as déjà froid. »

Tonks pinça les lèvres et frappa Remus à l'oreille lorsqu'il caressa son mamelon par espièglerie.

Il caressa ses lèvres des siennes. « Je voulais juste que tu sache cette petite information avant de te dire que je t'aime. »

Tonks ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, et avec regret remirent leurs vêtements. Les petits sourires sur leur visage firent savoir à l'autre qu'ils se rappelaient chaque moment qu'ils venaient juste de passer entre eux. Il y avait seulement un mot auquel pensa Tonks, qui pouvait résumer ce qu'elle ressentit lorsque Remus mis son bras autour de sa taille et qu'il l'amena dans la maison.

Et ce mot était : Complet.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous à tous plu, surtout à toi Dine, car il est au départ rien que pour toi ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !**


End file.
